narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wire Strings
Ninjutsu? why is it a ninjutsu?it should be a taijutsu or kenjutsu...i don't see anything in this jutsu to use chakra or something like that? -- (talk) 19:29, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :The use of chakra is not actually a requirement for ninjutsu. All tool-based techniques are classified as ninjutsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Why is this listed under "Anime only" on Sasuke's page when he clearly does this against Orochimaru during his battle with him in the Forest of Death? --Alexdhamp (talk) 23:31, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Manga Kakashi also used it on Sasuke in manga. Also, it is used in Manipulated Shuriken Technique and Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades.--LeafShinobi (talk) 18:35, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :true Kakashi did use it --Cerez365 (talk) 18:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::So?--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:48, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Jutsu Maybe it should be listed as a tool...--LeafShinobi (talk) 18:46, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :I agree... it's supposed to be generic tool either way --Cerez☺ (talk) 20:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) So? :Make it a tool page. Omnibender - Talk - 18:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Many users there are many users of this jutsu so I propose either change this to a general skill or change the name to "Wire Strings" and consider it a toolNawirama13 (talk) 14:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Shino When did shino use this????? episode please???? : In Naruto Episode #170. - Rafael Uchiha (talk) 05:08, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Temari When did Temari use this? (Episode please) Rafael Uchiha (talk) 02:17, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Mid Konoha Invasion arc in the anime, she set a trap to stall Sasuke when he was pursuing the Sand Siblings before Gaara recovered enough to fight himself. Dunno about the episode, but that should give you an idea. Omnibender - Talk - 03:45, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, Thanks. It's in beginning of episode 71. - Rafael Uchiha (talk) 05:08, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Japanese name? Has the Japanese term for this tool ever been used in the manga or the anime? I'm curious as to what they would call it since the only Japanese name I have ever seen for this is tool is in a fanfiction and the author came up with it on his own after checking for a cannon one.--Kyuu19 (talk) 04:45, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Only term I recall hearing is "waia"/"waiya", like a loanword. There are Japanese terms for wire, but I don't recall ever hearing them in the series as far as this sort of wire is concerned. Omnibender - Talk - 12:04, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::In the fic I read the author called them "Ninja Senretsu" which translated to "Ninja Wire Strings". I've just called them "Sen Ito" for "Wire Threads" since they can work like the chakra threads the puppet users use when it comes to manipulating ninja tools--Kyuu19 (talk) 13:13, May 7, 2014 (UTC). ::: Actually this bothered me so much I just went and watched the Shikamaru vs. Kin fight on dvd with Japanese on since they do mention the wires there and Shikamaru definitely calls them "Ito" in Japanese when Kin pulls on them to trick him and when he explains how he caught her with his shadow.--Kyuu19 (talk) 13:55, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::The instances I recall wire being used, and possibly named are when Kakashi restrained Sasuke after the first Chidori/Rasengan clash in the hospital rooftop, when Temari used it to set a trap for Sasuke, maybe when Sasuke Rescue Team found a trap while they were pursuing Sound Four, when Chiyo first starts using Mother and Father against the Third Kazekage puppet (this is the instance I mentioned for wai/waiya above). Omnibender - Talk - 14:17, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::It would seem we're both right since I checked over a few episodes and during the Sasuke mission where the traps were and the fight with Sasori when Chiyo uses Mother and Father they do say "waiya" instead of "ito" like Shikamaru and Kin did during their fight in the Chunin prelims. Though Kidomaru also uses the two words together when he tells the team about how they can't hide in the smoke from the smoke bomb using both "waiya" and "ito" in the same sentence. But I think "waiya" would actually be a more cannon translation for this tool wouldn't it since it's used more often than "ito"?--Kyuu19 (talk) 15:36, May 7, 2014 (UTC) The instances I recall "ito" more often is when it's used in the context of it being a thread, usually chakra threads used by puppeteers. Omnibender - Talk - 15:42, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :That's something I noticed too since Kidomaru was talking about his webbing threads and Kin was using the wire at the time to ring the bells which are the only times I heard "ito" compared to when it's used as a trap like with the Sasuke recovery team or a weapon like with Chiyo using it with the Mother and Father puppets.--Kyuu19 (talk) 15:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC)